The Lion, The Lamb, And The Soccer Snob The Sequel
by SpiritedChild
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME. I APOLOGIZE. IT SUCKS ANYWAY. :
1. Snowy Day

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MAKING A SEQUAL! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M AS SUPRISED AS YOU! I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY SINCE CHAPTER ONE! A SEQUAL IS JUST MY WAY OF STAYING SANE UNTIL MY FLORIDA TRIP IN A WEEK! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY MY WACKY IDEAS AND THE CHARACTERS I COMPLETELY MAKE UP! **

**ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

I couldn't help the big smile that was perminately plastered on my face. It was a perfect echo of the smile of the boy I was staring lovingly at. I couldn't believe it. I, goth girl Raven Madison, indeed have a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend. He was the most popular guy in school. I had somehow been enough to cause him to totally risk not only his popularity but his own life. He was mine somehow. Trevor Mitchell was mine and mine alone.

I shivered and sat up from the freezing snow we were both laying in. We got up and made our way from the park to my place where there was a sure promise of hot chocolate and smores. We laced our fingers together in a subconcious and affectionate gesture as we made our way inside the house. I felt so alive when I was with Trevor. It was a wonderful change not to always think of the darkness of death or have my parents mad at me when I stayed out too late when I was with Alexander.

My parents adored Trevor. He was everything they wanted for me in a guy. Strong, dashingly handsome, athletic, chivalrous. I could show up out of the blue, pregnant with Trevor's baby, and as long as I married him, my parents would be thrilled to death.

I smiled when my mom rushed from the kitchen in one of her Pampered Chef aprons holding a silver tray of smores she had baked in the toaster oven to make them all warm and gooey. "Hey kids. Warm up by the fire and munch on these. I'll make hot chocolate as soon as the kettle boils. I've got good news Raven." She gushed while I sat cross legged next to Trevor by the fire.

"Ya?" I said after I had consumed an entire smore sandwhich in less then ten seconds which was nothing compared to the fact Trevor was already on his third one.

"Aunt Libby just called to tell me she'd be visiting us."

"I thought she said her beetle couldn't make it here in the snow."

"She's getting a ride up here with a friend. Ella something."

"Oh! She's the one that fixed me up for Trevor's family's company party."

"I know. I got copies of all the pictures Aunt Libby took of you and of you and Trevor." She motioned to the long line of them in gilded frames lining the mantle. "I'd like to fix you up like that for your senior prom. It's in a few months."

"When will Aunt Libby be here?" I asked, changing the subject from the idea of going through another four hours pretending I was someone's barbie doll. Ella was fierce in her determination to make me look like a beauty queen.

"In a half hour. I thought it would be nice if we all had a family dinner a the Cricket Club. And of course, Trevor is invited as long as it's alright with his parents."

"I'm sure it will be." Trevor smiled politely. When my mom was out of site and earshot, he made a funny face at me. "Your mom is nice."

"She's totally in love with you. I might have to beat her off you with a stick." That was our joke we made to explain why mom's mothering skills took full affect when Trevor was around and why she always made an extra effort to look nice when she knew she'd be around him.

We laughed hysterically until dad came in. He was just as happy as mom about me dating Trevor but he was slightly more sane about it. He didn't like leaving me alone with Trevor for too long in fear we'd start making out on his living room floor. Mom might be happy to the point I could get away with anything but dad had enough level headedness to share with everyone.

"Aunt Libby says she'll be here in fifteen minutes. Raven. Why don't you and Trevor make sure everything is all fixed up in the guest room." Mom asked us. "Then could you both run out and get me everything on this grocery list."

It was a list of all healthy stuff to keep my veggie loving aunt happy. After I did a final survey of the guest room (that looked like a five star hotel suite with a twin bed for Aunt Libby and a twin bed for Ella) Trevor and I began to walk the two blocks to the grocery store. On the way there, we noticed a few of Trevor's friends (now my friends too) from school. They had really come to accept me since I started favoring red instead of black and began dating Trevor.

We waved and ran inside the store to warm up. It seemed like everyone was here trying to get the Christmas clearance stuff. Today was December 26th. I had gotten a ton of new clothes and jewelry to fit my new color selection and they even suprised me with a moped. It was cherry red with black leather and it had a bat painted on it. I had spent a lot of time practicing with it on the ice at the giant mall parking lot but I'd wait to ride it places when the ice and snow cleared up. It took only ten minutes to find everything on the list and check out. Trevor even purchased three rose buquets for my aunt, Ella, mom, and me.

I carried all the flowers while he lugged the bags. "Are you sure those aren't too heavy?" I asked again, really concerned with the way he way leaning to one side.

"I'm fine. I'm not that weak." He gave me a sly smile.

"Sure sure. Keep telling yourself that." When we made it back, Aunt Libby and Ella were talking with mom and dad.

Mom took the groceries while hugs and flower buquets were passed around to all the females in the house. "Well thank you Trevor. You're such a gentleman." Mom gushed.

Ella laughed the evening away with everyone and made loads of funny and entertaining conversation when we went out to dinner about her trips to many places and the people she met. She even paid for everyone's dessert. As happy as she seemed, I could tell something was seriously off by the way she kept glancing at me and eyeing Trevor. I wouldn't have been worried about loosing Trevor to a tall blond if it weren't for the fact Ella was only nineteen years old and had a very young, beautiful face.

Ella, unlike Aunt Libby, was the farthest thing from a vegetarian. She had ordered a t-bone steak, medium rare with a side of shrimp and ate it slowly, but looked like she'd rather eat it with her hands like an animal. Her behavior was odd and I almost wished Aunt Libby had come here alone instead. Billy boy had brought along Henry and both were ogling Ella. I almost laughed and made a specticle of them but settled for giving them both a warning look saying I wasn't above telling Ella about their crush.

Something in me told me it would be very bad for my family to get close to Ella. After dessert, while we waited for the waiter to bring the check, I excused myself to the bathroom. Ella stood too and picked up her purse. "Me as well. I must, how us girls say, powder my nose."

Billy shot up and along with Henry. "I need to go to the bathroom too before I powder my nose in my pants." They darted for the men's bathroom while we made our way slowly towards the ladies room. Was it a good thing to be left alone with Ella? I wasn't sure.

After I used the bathroom, I noticed that Ella wasn't kidding about powdering her nose. She just stood in front of the mirror dabbing a makeup brush to the tip and sides of her nose before putting it all away in her purse. She smiled politely and started smoothing her hair while I washed and dried my hands.

"So...Trevor seems nice."

I smiled politely. "He is."

"You've been dating for..."

"Four months today." Smiled with the slightest hint of a warning to it. "Why do you ask?" I said casually while I started re-applying the red lipstick that had began to fade and she put on more blush.

"No reason. As I said. He seems sweet. Cute too. You're lucky. I havn't met a guy I really liked like that since...well, since Alexander."

I almost put the lid on my lipstick without rolling it down at the mention of Alexander, my ex boyfriend. I was careful to put the lipstick up currectly and set it in my purse before replying to Ella's comment. "I-I thought you told me you were just Alexander's friend."

"I was sadly. That's all. I really did like him but when he told me he was engaged to Luna, I went a little balistic. It's why I left for America. It was depressing. He did tell you about Luna right?"

"Yes. I know all about the situation with Luna. I guess you could say it's the reason we split up." I clenched my teeth together and tried to calm myself down with some deep breaths before I dared to leave the ladies room.

"Curious question. Does Trevor have an older brother?"

"No. He's an only child." I said right away.

She nodded, looking like she was seriously contemplating something. "Do you ever miss Alexander Raven?"

I froze before I could make an effort to move away from the mirror. I stared at my reflexion with stranged, hate-filled eyes. "No." I said blackly. "I don't. I don't think I ever did."

My reaction startled her. "What happened that made you so angry with him? Sometimes love chooses us. Luna is obviously ment for him. I thought you accepted that."

"I do. It doesn't matter. I want nothing to do with him." I stomped to the ladies room door and practically jogged to the table where everyone was standing up and putting back on their coats. "Is it time to leave?"

"Yes." Trevor put on my coat for me while Ella put on hers, staring coldly as Trevor put his arm around me before we walked into the brisk cold. We had to ride in two cars just to get everyone there. Mom and dad drove their car while Henry and Billy boy rode with Aunt Libby and Ella 'graciously' offered to ride in our car.

I got in the front with Trevor and Ella sat in the back, looking boiling mad. When we were on the main road, heading to my place, Ella began conversation. "I just love this car Trevor. It's a Mercedes Binz am I right?"

"Ya." He smiled politely.

"When did you get it. It looks brand new."

"I try to keep it looking nice. I got it during my sophmore year of high school."

He was so modest. "Stop being humble." I laughed and continued for him. "He won it in an achedemic contest for having the best grades at our high school."

"I remember high school." Ella smiled like she was remembering a secret while she stretched out her legs along the lengh of the back seats. I was angry to see it had distracted Trevor, if only for an instant. "I was a cheerleader you know."

"Really? What were the school colors in Romania?" Trevor looked like he was enjoying the conversation a little too much.

"Charcoal black and candy apple red." She smiled seductively as we all pulled into the driveway of my place.

We all got out of the cars and headed inside for conversation. Trevor and I were planning on going to a teen hangout that just opened in Dullsville called Trend Setter. I thought it sounded stupid but Becky and Matt would be there and I agreed to go with Trevor. Before we could safely leave, mom stopped us.

"Maybe Ella should go with you." She offered.

Aunt Libby liked the idea too. "She's so mature sometimes I forget she's only nineteen and not my age. Go ahead Ella. Have fun."

"If you guys are okay with it." She shrugged and started heading for the car before either of us responded. I managed to causually make it to the car before her and claim the front seat. She didn't seem to mind. She just stretched out her legs like earlier and fiddled with the sequins on her black dress. I felt plain dressing only in a jean skirt and a dressy red blouse but Trevor seemed to perfer staring at me over her. I was glad I chose to wear red stilletoes. They really do make your legs look longer.

When we pulled up to the teen club, I noticed there was a bouncer checking i.d.'s. This time, making sure no one over nineteen got in. It made me laugh at the idea of someone making a fake i.d. to look younger. I noticed a lot of people from school making their way in. We got in line and came to the front, presenting our i.d.'s. He gave Ella a look but let us in. Ella did look older than she was but still managed to look young at the same time.

It was like a neon light club. Everyone was dancing to a song by Fall Out Boy when we came in. I started to feel out of place and overdressed looking at everyone in jeans. I took comfort in the fact Ella was twice as dressed up as me. Trevor, being nearly six feet tall, towered over both Ella and myself and accidently hit a paper lantern that was strung up above out heads a little too low. I laughed and Ella giggled like a flirty tart.

A song called Chop and Change started playing and Ella squeeled like she was still in high school and started edging towards the dance floor. "I love this song! Raven. Do you mind if I dance with your date?"

Um...YEEEEESSSSS! "No. Go ahead." Trevor looked confussed as she dragged him to the dance floor and Becky ran up to me.

"There you are Raven. Isn't this place awesome? Anything like the Coffin Club?"

"Not quite but yes this place is great. She, however, is not."

"Who?"

"Ella. The tall blond dancing with Trevor."

"I thought Trevor was your boyfriend."

"He is." I went through the whole story from the moment Ella showed up with Aunt Libby till now. I still felt so cheesed off even after venting. "I can't stand her! I mean, who does she think she is trying to steal my boyfriend?"

I nearly choked when I saw Ella spin around and started trying to dirty dance with him. That's it! I walked right up to them and hip butted Ella away from him and pressed up against him the way she did. He was a whole lot more willing when he saw me. "Hey beautiful. Someone get jellous?"

"You know I did." I wrapped one leg around Trevor's waist and kissed him like our lives depended on it. I barely heard the click of Ella's heals before she pushed Trevor away and back handed me.

That did it! I put all my effort into a big smack that caused Ella's face to instantly bruise. Mom was gonna kill me for this but she also raised me to fight for what I believed in. And I believed that this blond was gonna die if she touched my man one more time. It was caotic. She grabbed onto my shoulders and started digging her nails in and keep me at bay at the same time while I pulled her hair so hard, the sides of her face turned beat red in pain and anger.

We heard someone blow a whisle and we were pulled apart. Trevor grabbed me and a random stranger grabbed Ella. Someone came on stage and started yelling in the microphone. "Alright!" The whole room went deathly silent. "Who threw the first punch?" The guy was burly and bald with a tattoo of a snake on his arm. He scared me to death.

Thankfully Ella threw the first punch, well, slap. Ella looked at me like I should raise my hand until Trevor told the guy holding her to make her raise her hand. Ella fought it at first but eventually kept her hand raised. "What's your name?" The scary guy yelled.

"Ella."

"Ella what?"

"Ella-Sterling."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Including me. "Wait!" I yelled and everyone looked at me."Are you telling me you're related to Alexander?"

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her reaction. After a long while, she replied. "Yes. I'm Alexander's second cousin."

"But you told me at the Cricket Club that you had a crush on him! That's just gross!"

"It's not like that!" She said defensively while everyone stared saying 'ew' at the same time. 

The man on the stage blew the whistle and everyone shut up again. "Okay! That's just gross. Ella Sterling. Since you started the fight, I'm banning you from the club for a month." He looked at me and I nearly jumped. "And what's your name?"

"Raven Madison."

"Well Raven Madison. No one was really paying attention so no one can say you really fought with her. We'll have to call it self defence because we have yet to put security tapes in here. I'm going to just ask that you leave the club for the night to prevent any more fights with anyone else."

Trevor took his arms out of their restraining stance and wrapped them around me in affectionate protection. Trevor, Ella, and I made it out of the club and to the car. Trevor and I got in the front and Ella sulked in the back the whole ride home, not bothering to flirt with Trevor or anything. When we came inside, everyone looked startled and began to freak out. "What happened?"

I looked at Ella for help with what our story was but she continued to stare at me with dagger eyes and pout.

I looked at everyone's worried faces and decided the best excuse was the truth. "Ella and I got into a fight."

"Why?" All the adults yelled at once.

Ella sighed and looked at me with eyes that screamed 'Go ahead. Rat me out to everyone. I'll hate you forever and not tell you about the whole story behind me being related.'

I'd have to get it out of her some other way. I already started the truth. Might as well finish it. "Um, Ella was flirting with Trevor."

"So you guys got into a cat fight over that?" Mom yelled. "Who started the fight?"

"Ella did. Suprisingly." I said right away.

Everyone gave her strange looks. Ella would be in for it about starting a fight with a high school student when she was a guest in someone else's house. Mom looked at everyone quickly, trying to decide how to handle this. "Raven, say goodnight to Trevor. We need to talk this out."

"He's a witness. Don't you think it's valueable for him to be here."

She thought that over. "You're right. Ella, Raven, Trevor, sit on the couch."

I didn't know why I was in trouble. It was 'self defence'. Trevor looked scared to death as he sat by me and Ella sat on his other side. I tried to judge the atmosphere. From what I could tell, we were in deep trouble.


	2. Alexander is back

**ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

_From what I could tell, we were in deep trouble._

Mom and dad pulled in the chairs from the kitchen and Aunt Libby and them sat across from us. I felt my limbs turn to moosh. Mom, as always, was the first to speak. "I undertstand that the idea that the only cute guy you've met in town so far has been Trevor but that gives you no excuse to get into a fight with my daughter over him Ella. It seems like you went way too far about something very small. And Raven, I can tell by the mark on her face you seriously fought back. You know I taught you never to fight. I don't know who raised you Ella but something tells me they'd be upset if they found out."

Dad had to jump in and be the peacemaker as always. "Now I want you both to apoligize and pronounce this over. I don't want this to put a damper on my sister's visit." He smiled to Aunt Libby.

"Now. Is there anything you'd like to add at this point?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry this whole thing got started Raven. I just wish you understood I was only joking. I would have never hit you if I didn't hear from someone at the club that you were bad mouthing me. It must have been a lie of course. I mean this person who told me that also said you were a dyke and that can't be true right?"

"Of course not Ella. No harm done. All you did was hit on my boyfriend and backhand me. I can't be mad about something so small. I'm above that. I Raven Madison completely a totally forgive Ella Sterling for all that happened at the club." I smild widely to everyone. That'll get the conversation off me and onto her.

Even Libby looked at Ella funny. "I didn't know your last name was Sterling. Shows how much I pay attention." She laughed.

Mom looked confused. "Wait. Are you related to Alexander Sterling?"

She blushed and looked away. I answered for her. "I'm sure she's just got the same last name. I was telling her all about my ex when we went to 'powder our noses' at the Cricket Club and she said she knew him. More than knew him, had a crush on him back in _Romania_." I announciated the last word.

"Yes it is the same Alexander. And I was only six. You can't tell me you never had a crush on a cousin. We were only related by marriage."

"Aww. That's so cute." Aunt Libby gushed.

Ella smiled, ready to turn the conversation in my favor. "He was an adorable little boy. He always carried around a stuffed bear until he was nine."

"I would've liked to see that. Did Alexander ever tell you about Ella Raven?" Mom said.

"No. He failed to mention her. I mean, he did move all over the world with his parents since he was ten. He must of...forgot all about her. Half the time, I can't even remember the names of all my cousins." I smiled with warm hatred at her.

"Of course he couldn't of totally forgot all about me. We did write eachother the entire time he was here. It's funny. I don't believe he mentioned you. Oh wait. He did. I believe his words were, "Ya. I met this hot gothic chick who has a crush on me. I think I'll humor her for a while'. I loved all the stories he sent about you. I expecially loved the one where you were busted by the butler. He caught you two making out in Alexander's room like a couple of animals. Isn't that why Alexander's parents forced him to move back to Romania?"

"Wow Ella! What a story!" Dad said, trying to make peace. She wasn't even close to finishing.

She smiled at me with this stupid faux grin. "I remember his parents saying something along the lines of, 'I heard he almost got her pregnant. Maybe it's time to move him back here before we're grandparents.' I believe that's what they said."

Dad and mom both looked as pale as ghosts. I turned away from Ella to stare at them with blank seriousness. "You can get me tested if that will make you feel better. You won't get very far when the doctor says, 'Oh I'm sorry. I can only run tests on someone who actually slept with someone'."

"I wanna know who's lying." Mom said blackly.

"I'm your daughter. If you don't believe me, I'm leaving and I won't come back. I swear on Grandma Regina's grave that I'm as pure as the snow outside." We all looked outside at the dirty snow that lined the streets where cars had drove on. "Well I'm pure. Maybe not like that snow outside. That would be an insult." I could tell everyone, including Trevor who looked humiliated to be sitting in the middle of this, believed me.

Aunt Libby whispered something to dad who whispered it to mom. "I think we should all go to bed right now. We'll talk about this in the morning before Libby and Ella leave."

Ella looked stunned. "I thought we were staying for the whole weekend." She looked at Trevor in panic.

"With what just happened, I think it would be best if we left. I really wish you'd stop telling lies about my family Ella. Come one. It's time for bed."

"I'm going to take a shower first." She started to stand up.

"I'm your elder Ella and this is my brother's house. I said I wanted you to go to bed. If you have a problem with that, we can always leave tonight." She stood in a flash of anger and stomped to the guest room before slamming the door shut. Aunt Libby smiled apologetically to everyone. "I am so sorry about all this. I wish I had more to say on the matter."

Mom looked like she'd die of humiliation with the incident. She looked like she wished she had made Trevor leave when she had the chance instead of forcing him to listen to all this. Mom gave Trevor a hug. "I am so sorrry for all this. Teenage girls. What're ya gonna do with them."

I was relieved when he genuinely laughed. "It's okay. I'm just glad all rumors are gone. I'd hate for you to believe lies about Raven. I actually take pride in her reputation at school for being innocent."

Mom looked like she would swell with satisfaction. "Alright. Your father and I are going to go to bed Raven. I don't care if you and Trevor watch a movie. Just make sure he's home by curfew."

"No, that's okay. I need to get home because my mother wants my room clean before bedtime." He shook my dad's hand and waited till they were in their room before he swooped me into a big hug. "I love you beautiful. I wish Ella hadn't done that." He pulled me away real quick and gave me a meaningful look. "The way things had been with Alexander, I assumed you had done something for a while."

"I love you too. When did you stop thinking I had done it?"

"I knew that day Alexander had attacked you by the graveyard. I didn't base my actions on the fact he was on top of you. Before that, I thought you have already done it. I based it on how scared you sounded. If you weren't a virgin, you wouldn't have freaked out like that."

I blushed at the memory. I had tried, since I started dating Trevor, to forget Alexander was a vampire and just imagine what everyone else would think he had tried to do. It made it easier to face the fact I would never be a vampire. I even now realize that it has nothing to do with not being ready to become a vampire. I just don't want to be one anymore. It made me wander if Ella knows about the Sterling's secrets. If she's known them since she was a small child, it would mean that she either knew, or they were really careful not to give anything away.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest as his held me and stroked my hair. I saw Ella piering around the corner, staring at us.

"I love you too." He pulled my face up to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wish we could spend the rest of this break away from everyone else. Just you and me."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out fine. We'll find plenty of time for just us."

It took me a moment to get up the courage to broach this subject. "You don't...like Ella do you?" He put his hand on his chin like he was thinking about it and stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to hurl. I laughed. "Okay, okay. Just checking."

I walked him to the door and after one quick kiss, he was gone. When I was sure he was safely in his car and down the road, I locked up the door. Before I was safely out of the living room, Ella was standing there. "Happy? You blew my cover goth girl."

"Cover?"

"No one can know I'm related to the Sterlings. If news gets back, I'm toast."

"Wait...Are you that family member they've been hiding from?" She gave me a look like it should be obvious. "It was you?" I whispered. "You tried to kill Mr. Sterling? Your own uncle?"

"I have good reasons. He was stealing my spotlight. No one would buy my art. He also said I had too evil of a heart to be turned into a vampire so no one would turn me. I'm not evil. I'm just a teenage girl."

"A teenage girl who's in love with your cousin, who tried to seduce my boyfriend, and who tried to murdur your uncle." I stated flatly. She gritted her teeth and grabbed my neck before lifting me to her eye level. I fought with all my might trying to get free.

"No one can know I'm here. I have to find them before they find me. Simple. I bet you know where they are. No one can find them. I'd go to Romania myself to look but they're closing the Romanian border to everyone who doesn't own a residence there. I bet you could tell me if he's in there. Or maybe he's still in America. What do you know?"

I was starting to turn blue so she lowered me to the ground and loosened her grip. "I don't know. I havn't talked to Alexander in four months."

"What did he tell you when you did talk to him?"

"That he agreed to marry Luna. That's all."

"Did he say anything else. Where the wedding will take place? Who's invited?"

"No. Nothing else. I'm not lying."

She sighed in frustration. "Did you tell him about me?"

"No."

"Not that I wanted you to but why not?" She asked, tightening her grip.

"I'm sorry that my aunt's next door neighbor didn't come up while we were ending the relationship. What was I supposed to say? 'I hate you. I never want to see you again. I met someone named Ella today. I hate you.'?"

"Okay." She hissed and let go of my neck but grabbed onto my arms. "You better not breath a word to them about me if you ever see them again."

"Why do you want to find them."

"To finish what I started. I'll murdur his mother and father and hold a sword over his head until he agrees to change me. It won't be hard. My blood is completely irresistable. An Italian vampire told me that once."

"He'll take death gladly first. Sorry to break it to you honey but the reason he didn't choose me is because he's terrified of turning someone immortal. And he's in love with Luna but that's beside the point."

She threw me to the ground and leaned over me. "No one will know we talked. I'll kill you and Trevor if you breath a word. In fact, maybe I should just kill you anyway. I did tell you all about the big secret." I looked at her in fear. "But I think I might not do that. If I kill you, news might reach Alexander about your funeral. It'd be on CNN. 'Eighteen year old Raven Madison killed in her own home." She began in an announcer voice. "Found with kitchen knife stabbed in her heart on the front steps of her home. Prime suspect being her boyfriend at the time, Trevor Mitchell, the last person to ever see her alive'."

She laughed and walked out of the room. As soon as I heard the guest room door quietly shut, I walked numbly towards my room and collapsed on my bed. I ripped off my shoes and stripped down to my bra and underwear before crawling into the blanket. I cried softly for the longest time, too terrified to sleep. I worried about the fact Ella might kill me and run off with Trevor. But most importantly, I was worried she might kill Trevor too. I couldn't live if anything ever happened to him. I needed to run away from here with Trevor. I needed to come back only when it was safe for us to be here. But where would we go?

I stared out the window in terror for a long while. As midnight, I saw something flicker in the window. I cringed and kept my eyes firmly on the window. This is the end. She's gonna kill me and no one will suspect her of being capable of going so far. Unless mom thinks she'd kill me to get Trevor. Wait! How can that be her? If she wanted to kill me she'd just come through my room door and do it. Not go into theatrics by sneaking out of the house and getting in my window.

I saw two things move out of the window now. Two? Who is out there? It was then that I saw Trevor's terrified face and the dark eyes of a bat staring at me. I knew those eyes. I ran to the window and ripped it open. "Trevor..." I helped him climb in and he collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning over the bed.

"This isn't gonna work." He mumbled. The bat suddenly poofed and Alexander was there.

"Relax. It will. You believed me about everything didn't you?"

"Only after you bit the head off a bird and showed me your fangs."

"You told him?" I almost screamed at Alexander.

"It was time he knew. This concerns him too doesn't it?"

"What's going on?" I sat upright as Trevor got off the ground and went to stand by Alexander.

Both boys were suddenly stunned. "Wow." Trevor whispered.

"Nice." Alexander almost smiled.

I looked down at the black bra with corset strings in the front I was wearing with the matching underwear. "Crap." I mumbled, pulling my sheet over me. "Just get to the point you pervs."

"Ella is here right?" Alexander said straight away.

"How'd you know?" I asked, touching my neck where she had strangled me till I turned blue.

Alexander touched the marks on my throat. "Lucky guess..." Trevor smacked Alexander's hand away from me. I smiled.

"Ya she's here. Why do you want to know?" Trevor asked defensively, looking like he wanted to kill Alexander for even breathing.

"My family has been tracking her. I'm sorry you were both brought in this. She's going to need to leave by tomarrow. Your family needs to convince her."

"Already done. She hit on Trevor so I got in a cat fight with her so Aunt Libby and her are returning home tomarrow morning."

Alexander looked at Trevor in concentration. "We have to hurry and get you both somewhere. I'm guessing we got till sundown tomarrow."

"Why?"

"She'll kill you both. She's trying to use Trevor as some kind of human sacrifice. It's why she'd been seducing him. She knows I won't turn her. I'm guessing you know what she wants right?"

"Yes..." I whispered, wanting to latch onto Trevor but remembering I was in underwear.

"She'll kill Trevor and offer his blood to Madame Ezral in return for immortality. She has a small operation going in Romania. If you kill a mortal who is completely willing and bring the blood to her in a vial, she'll turn you immortal." Alexander said blackly. You could tell he didn't like the woman by the way he said her name.

"Why do they have to be willing?" Trevor asked the question I was thinking.

"It's to keep fear out of the blood. Fear taints the blood and makes it grow weak faster after it's been spilled. The stronger the blood, the more effect it'll have for Madame Ezral in her spells. She's a wicken vampire. Men are more willing to die when they think they're getting something out of it."

"Sex?" Trevor asked with wide eyes. The picture of innocence.

"No Trevor, a tea party. What man wouldn't give his life for a slice of cake?" I said sarcastically.

He looked offended but kept his mouth shut. Alexander looked impatient to be the one talking again. "Listen you two. I need you focused...how do you both feel about a littel fieldtrip?"

"A fieldtrip?" We both asked at the same time.

"Trevor Mitchell and Raven Madison, congradulations to you both. You have just won Dullsville High School's (We both shared a smile at the name we have for the town) annual Winter Holidy trip to Europe. You will be escorted first class to Romania where you'll learn all about it's herritage and you'll stay with a host family for the time being. The Sterlings have agreed to take you in and you'll remain until school starts again in a few weeks."

"Great plan..." I couldn't help but marval at the genious of it. It would get us out of town and away from Ella. Ella couldn't get us because she didn't own property in Romania. The Sterlings did. I looked at Trevor who was seriously contemplating this. "Are you okay with that Trevor?"

"Taking a trip to Europe with you and seeing the sights? Oh ya." He wooped quietly.

"Alexander. Ella told me she can't get into Romania because they blocked the borders for anyone who doesn't own property. She doesn't own property there does she?"

"No. But not all the borders are blocked. She could find a way in if she tried hard enough. I'm going to get my mother to dress as a supervisor from your school and tell both your parents about the trip and settle things. Your family has never met my parents."

"She's here?" I asked.

"Both my parents are. I'm sorry I lied about them wanting me to leave because of you. I did that to protect you. You couldn't know about Ella or she might think you knew something and come after you."

"You mean they approve of me after all?"

"Not in the least. They don't hate you at all. In fact, they're looking forward to meeting you. They just don't want me marrying you. If I married Luna, it would tie a bond between the Maxwells and the Sterlings. It has to be done this way."

"Admit it. You're in love with her too." I murmered with a smile. It was nice to be able to joke about and not feel pain.

He smiled as his eyes went far away. Four thousand miles away to Romania to be exact. I noticed that he was still wearing the crystal engagement necklace. He touched it subconciously. He came back to reality and got to business. "I had to tell Trevor because I knew it'd be difficult keeping the secret for three weeks while you guys hid. I thought i'd be simpler if we kept with the truth. I told him all about the past with Ella on the way here. We've got a busy day ahead of us. Raven, get some sleep. I'll take you home Trevor. You need sleep too."

Alexander ghosted out the window and gave Trevor and I a chance to say good bye. Now that Alexander was not in sight, I dropped the sheet and wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted me into a real hug by the arms. I couldn't even explain logically how I felt when he was near me. It was like my heart was being electrocuted as my body formed to him. He traced his fingers and and down my back and pulled away before he could get carried away.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed me deeply and crawled out the window.

Alexander poked his head back in for a second. "When you wake up tomarrow. Start telling your mom about how you signed up for the Europe trip contest before winter break started and you'll be getting a response today if you win."

"Right." I whispered. I began to feel selfconcious as his eyes raked over me. He poofed into a bat and flew into the night with Trevor running under him. New rule; NEVER go to bed in only underwear again.


	3. The plane ride

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW I DID!**

Raven's POV:

By the time I woke up the next morning, Aunt Libby and Ella had left. Billy boy and Henry were playing video games while mom and dad were talking happily over coffee. When I came in, they look like they were in a great mood. "Hey honey. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Eggs and bacon."

"Yum." I smiled and helped myself to a giant serving. After I had finished half the food, I prepared myself. "Did I ever tell you about this school contest called the Winter Break Europe trip?"

"Never heard of it." Mom said.

"Well I signed up for it before school let out. It's fairly new. It was just started last year. They're supposed to be coming by the winner's house to tell them if they've won. Wouldn't it be cool if they came and told me I won?"

"That would be excellent. A trip to Europe would be amazing. Tell me about the contest."

"Well. The school chooses two winners through a drawing and we go on an educational trip to Europe. We go to one country and learn all about their history and traditions. We would stay with a host family. Quite a few have already offered to take in the winners."

"That sounds amazing." Mom looked like she was in Europe now in her mind. She probably imagined ruined abbeyes and statues of Greek gods and goddesses. "Did the school tell you where you'd go if you won?"

"That's the coolest part!" I said with excitment. "I would never have signed up but when I heard the location, I knew it was fate! Romania! Can you believe it? Three whole weeks visiting historic castles and all those ruined abbeys..." I mumbled into my cup of orange juice. I had no idea if Romania even had ruined abbeys. "So if I won, would you let me go?"

Mom and dad looked at eachother for a moment. "Suppose your father and I would let you on three conditions. First off, I wanna meet whoever will be in charge of taking you there. Second, I want to know who your host family is. And thirdly, take some pictures for me. I'd love to see the Romanian countryside."

I could tell her conditions were empty because I could tell she thought I wouldn't win the contest. I almost smiled at the thought of her mystified face when Mrs. Sterling showed up with my 'prize'. "I bed I won't win though. The last people to win were both rich cheerleaders."

"Now that just cheeses me off!" Mom started in on one of her hot discussions. "Schools always try to discourage students from picking on other people or making the popular crowd and unpopular crowd but they end up doing it themselves!" She waved a hand in the air in exasperation and took a swig of coffee. "If you don't win that contest, I'm marching up to the school and telling that stupid principal!" She seethed. I almost wished she had a reason to do it. "Mr. Edgecomb needed a good butt woopin'.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and mom got up and lazily made her way to the door. I snuck to the door behind her. I had never seen Mrs. Sterling. I was sure she'd be stunning even dressed as a preppy superintendant. When mom opened the door, we both gasped. She was very thin, but in a stylish way. She was wearing a 1940's pin-striped suit and one of those old fashioned giant hats that matched the suit. Her hair was done up stylishly in a wrap bun and she had on fire red lipstick.

She had gone a little overboard. As soon as she was inside, she took off the hat and sunglasses. She had to wear the giant hat to keep her from the sun's rays. I ran ahead of her to the living room and shut all the curtains and turned the lights down. Mom was too in awe of Mrs. Sterling to get upset about the curtains.

"Hello." She had a deep voice with a petite sound to it. She sounded completely different from what I imagined. She sounded better. "My name Is Dara Greenfield. I'm the superintendant from your daughter's school."

"Hi Mrs. Greenfield." I smiled, trying to make mom believe I knew her. "How's the baby?"

"Fine, thanks." She smiled. She looked to mom. "I just had a baby boy a month ago. His name is Claude."

"How wonderful." Mom gushed. "I'm guessing you're here about that Europe trip the school is holding." Mom gave me an excited look.

"Yes I am. I'm pleased to announce that Raven has won the trip to Romania."

"Wonderful! Who else won?"

"Trevor Mitchell. I'm going to tell his parents about it as soon as I finished up here."

"That's so funny!" Mom giggled.

"Why is it funny?" Mrs. Sterling had perfect acting skills.

"Well, because Trevor Mitchell is Raven's boyfriend. I bet he'll be thrilled to hear about it."

I was totally blissed out. I slipped in and out of visions of what it would be like while Mrs. Sterling talked out the details with my mom. Trevor and I would get on a plane with Alexander and his parents and we would travel to the place I had dreamed of visiting since I was a little girl. It would be perfect. I went out of my blissed mood when I noticed an edge to mom's voice.

"Everything seems fine Mrs. Greenfield. I just have one more question. Who will be taking Raven and Trevor in? Who is the host family?"

"I was interviewing all the host families personally and when I told them who would be staying, one family in particular told me they know your daughter and Trevor too."

"Really? Who?" I asked. Trying to drag myself into the act.

"The Sterlings." She said happily.

Mom giggled. "Wow. That's so nice of them to offer but wouldn't it be awefully uncomfortable for you Raven?"

Mrs. Sterling began to look very confused. "What do you mean Mrs. Madison?"

"The Sterling's son, Alexander, is Raven's ex boyfriend. Raven and Alexander and Trevor all under one roof...how awquard."

"I'd be fine. Alexander and I are actually on good terms. I was just texting him last night."

Mom looked like everything was happening so suddenly. "Wow. I guess everything is set. I'll leave you to talk with the Mitchell's. Raven go pack."

Mrs. Sterling shook my mom's hand before putting on her hat and sunglasses and leaving. I was to my room like lightening. Mrs. Sterling had said she'd be by to pick me up shortly after sunset. I had to cram my entire closet into only two suitcases and then some. I'd need to pack shoes, accessories, makeup, my straightener, and any other odds and ends as well as my clothes. By the time the sun began to set, I had everything in two on wheels suitcases and a larger black purse mom lent me for the trip. I was set.

We were picked up in a snazzy car that almost looked like a limo but shorter. I fiddled with my necklace while the driver put my luggage in the roomiest trunk I had ever seen. Mrs. Sterling told me to get right in. A little too excited for my own good, I flew into the car so fast, I landed belly first on both Trevor and Alexander.

"Oops." I mumbled, straightening up and taking the seat between the two of them. I'm guessing they still don't like eachother. Trevor put his arm around me and Alexander gave me a warm smile. At least they were willing to forget their differences to make me happy. When we were all in the car, the driver sped torwards the airport.

"It is so nice to officially meet you Raven." Mrs. Sterling gushed, still wearing the pin-striped suit from earlier. Mr. Sterling gave me a gruff nodd but didn't say a word the whole trip. He was sort of scary. He was a perfect picture of Alexander, but older and more built. He stared coldly out the window. Mrs. Sterling had no problem with conversation just like my mom. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. We hate for you to be wrapped up in family affairs. We promise to keep you safe for as long as it takes."

"Thank you so much." I said with meaning.

"You have no idea how greatful we are. If I'm being honest, I'm scared to death." Trevor admitted but still managed to look manly.

"We're all scared. But let's not think about that. Be on guard at the airport. She may be here still looking for us. As soon as we're in the plane in the sky, I and my husband will do a quick sweep-through of the plane to make sure she didn't board it."

She took Mr. Sterling's hand affectionately and smiled a very young looking smile at him. As scary as Mr. Sterling was, he melted in the site of his wife. You could tell he loved her with all his heart. I said a prayer, hoping Trevor and I would be just as happy. If we ended up getting married that is. It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that Alexander is engaged himself. I wonder if we're invited to the wedding? What would one wear to a graveyard galla if you weren't the vampire bride? White?

When we pulled into the airport, we took our lighter bags while the airport attendants took the rest to security for us to be scanned before loaded on the plane. I took out my passport and handed it to Mrs. Sterling.

"My mom told me to have you hold onto that so I wouldn't loose it."

"Of course." She patted my cheak in a motherly way and took everyone's passports before purchasing the plane tickets. It only took twenty minutes before we were on the plane, waiting for everyone else to board.

Mr. and Mrs. Sterling were put a row in front of us while Trevor and Alexander were put on each side of me in the first class cabin. Alexander sat by the window while Trevor sat one chair away from the aisle seat. To my extreme misfortune, the chair by Trevor was taken by a fifteen or so year old brunette who looked at Trevor like he was total eyecandy. I took slight comfort in the fact that she seemed more interested in Alexander and probably wished I'd trade her seats.

Alexander stared out the window with a far off expression while Trevor looked through the songs on my I-Pod. The girl cleared her through to get everyone in the aisle's attention and pretended to cough instead and look around like she hadn't been the one to make the noise. Alexander and Trevor just glanced at her boredly and went back to their business.

She looked upset. She took out a hairbrush and started running it through her hair that went to the middle of her back. She flicked a piece of it and it landed on Trevor's shoulders and snagged on his jacket. She giggled as Trevor helped her untangle it. She flicked it behind her this time and put the brush in her purse. Trevor looked at her full on this time. He didn't seem like he was hitting on her or anything. The look on his face told me he was sizing her up. I didn't get it.

She seemed exstatic with the attention. He looked away and gave me this funny look. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I bet you could take her. Should I create a distraction while you drag her to the bathrooms."

I giggled and gave the brunette the evilest look she'll ever get before kissed Trevor full on the mouth. I hugged Trevor so she could see my face over his shoulder and mouthed, 'He's mine'. She looked at me with unbelieving eyes and looked at the floor in embarassment.

"Attention passengers. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for out flight to Romania. As cold as it may be here, you'll be happy to know that it is spring weather in Romania this time of year. Please enjoy the ten hour flight. We'll be featuring an array of movies on the various channels on the televisions on the back of each seat and everyone will recieve complimentary headphones. Please enjoy a drink at our bar and choose from our menu of wonderful and delishous foods to satisfy your taste buds while you wait to arrive at your destination."

Trevor handed a piece of gum to me. "It'll help you swallow so your ears don't pop." He tried to hand a piece to Alexander. "Not sure if vampires' ears pop." He whispered.

"No. They don't." He smiled politely. Trevor sighed and handed the piece of gum to the brunette next to him.

He made a face of faux misery. "I can't stand it when I have to fight off the female mobs but I'm not mean enough to wish popped ears on her. I know how bad it hurts."

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. We all jerked upright in our seats as the plane began to accend. Well, except Alexander. He probably took the plane so often that it was like second nature to him since he'd been traveling with his parents since he was ten. The sun would be up shortly after we arrived in Romania since it was a ten hour flight. We'd have about an hour to get through security and safely in the Sterling's accomidations.

We were silent as the grave as the seatbelt sign turned off and Mr. and Mrs. Sterling stood to check the passenger list. They told the stewardess that there was a stalker who had been following their daughter Raven around and they wanted to make sure he hadn't snuck on the plane. After the list was checked, we were told we could rest easy and were welcome to get a non-alcoholic drink at the bar.

Wanting the temporary peace between Alexander and Trevor to last, I invited both of them as my escort to the bar. Both seemed to be in a relatively good mood as we took a seat on the barstools. To my dismay, the brunette from our aisle followed us and took a seat by Alexander.

"What can I get you kids?" The bartender asked.

Alexander pulled out his wallet and handed and i.d. to the man. "Alright young man, anything you're interested in?"

"Scotch."

Everyone stared at him while the man turned his back to make the drink. "As a vampire, I've been eighteen now for five years. I'm old enough to drink. I'm good at hiding it but airplanes still make me nervous. Scotch dulls the senses and warms you up."

The brunette was really trying to hear what he said but he kept his voice too low. The man gave a scotch to Alexander and everyone else ordered cokes. The bartender took a look at my rack and winked at me before pouring something alcoholic in my coke. Both Trevor and Alexander grabbed the drink and threw it in the bartender's face.

"Don't go getting my girlfriend drunk." Trevor said blackly. The bartender suddenly looked like a wide eyed teenage boy who was just caught peeking at his older sister's best friend dressing. He stumbled off and I began to giggle.

"You guys didn't have to splash the drink in his face."

"He was trying to get you drunk so you'd accept all his passes." Alexander stated like he was trying to explain something to a child.

I blushed and looked down. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Trevor mumbled into his glass. "Come on. They'll be expecting us back in our seat"

"In just a minute. I'm gonna order another drink. I didn't get to drink the last one. I'll just get water so I'll know if it's spiked."

He gave me a long kiss. "Alright. I'll meet you at the seats."

The brunette stood up at the same time and followed him back to the aisle. I wasn't worried. He's had eyes for only me since we first went out and I knew that wasn't about to change. Alexander stared at his glass and picked up the cherry the bartender had put inside and handed it to me.

"Pull off the cherry. I'll show you a trick."

I took the cherry and popped it in my mouth and he put the stem in his mouth. For a few seconds, he twisted it around with his tongue. He pulled it out and it was in a tight knot. He dropped it on the table.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" I smiled in awe.

"Practice." We both laughed for a few seconds, just enjoying eachother's company. I hated how, the more time I spent with him, the more I came to forgive him for almost killing me. But at the same time, I knew I'd have to completely forgive him before I could move on.

"Should we go back to the seats?" I asked starting to stand.

Alexander took my arm and I sat back down. He let go of my arm and looked into my eyes. "I...am so sorry for ever hurting you."

"It's okay..."

"No. You don't even know how sorry I am. I'm not stupid. I knew how to correct the situation. I havn't missed a chance to feed since the incident in the musician's park. I won't ever hurt you again Raven." He ran his fingers along the scar on my right forearm and memories from that night came flooding back. Alexander poised for the kill, Trevor trying to defend me, the hit from the shovel that knocked out Alexande long enough for us to run...

"I know you won't. I'm so happy you found someone to make you happy. Luna is a lucky girl. I hope she'll allow me to help with the wedding."

He smiled the brightest smile I had seen on his face for months. He pulled away from the scar on my forearm. "Thanks. She'll be happy to hear that. You know she hasn't shut up about you since I told her you'd be coming. She's so excited to have all these girl nights and show you the town. She's got this dress she wants to give you. She saw it in a shop and thought it'd make a nice present."

I tried to imagine for a second what the dress would look like. I hoped it wasn't pink. It may be Luna's color but it sure isn't mine. "That sounds really nice. I can't wait either."

"I almost forgot. I had a present for you of my own. My mom told me to give you some kind of gift to help you feel at home." He pulled out a rectangular box from his jacket pocket. "Don't freak. I spent zero money on it. My mom gave it to me to give to you."

I took the black velvet rectangle from him and pulled back the lid. "Wow..." It was a genuine ruby necklace. The ruby was in the shape of a crystal that hung on a sterling silver chain. "Wow..." I repeated.

He took it from me and went to stand behind me. I pulled up my hair as he slid it around my neck and clasped it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror that lined one side of the bar. "It's beautiful." I couldn't think of anything else to say about it. It looked priceless.

"My mother gives me little trinkets like this all the time. I give some of them to Luna, some to my female relatives for birthday presents or holiday gifts...I liked the idea of giving one to you. You did have one already but I guess it's too intimate of a present to give back considering the circumstances."

"What did you give me?"

"The locket." He smiled and walked away.

I remembered the heart shaped locket with a picture of him on the inside with the inscription on the outside. _'I promise'_. He was right. I stood slowly and walked towards my seat. Alexander was staring blankly out the window and Trevor looked into his lap glumly. I sat behind him and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around me. The smile didn't reach his eyes though.

After a while, I began to worry about his silence. "Is everything alright Trevor?"

"Yes." He smiled another empty smile and touched the necklace from Alexander. "Where'd you get this?"

"It was a gift that Alexander's mom forced Alexander to give me. It's pretty isn't it?"

"Beautiful."

"Is that what you're worried about? You think that you're gonna loose me just because a boy gives me a gift. You worry too much. I'm in love with you. That isn't gonna change any time soon."

The smile actually reached his eyes this time and he kissed me. "Sorry for being such a worrier. I love you."

I yawned. "I wonder why I'm tired. I slept in and I havn't done a thing all day except pack."

"Maybe it's the idea that you're gonna have jet lag when we get there." Trevor laughed and poked my belly. "Just sleep." He pulled me closer to him and I tried to relax.

It wasn't long before I was dreaming. It might have been the plane ride or even all the terrifying things that had happened lately, but I had some very strange dreams. At first, I was just walking in the snow in the daytime with Trevor. We walked hand in hand and kept looking at eachother and smiling. The dream altered then. I was walking at night in the cemetary hand in hand with Alexander. I felt the lust as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes that looked like midnight in the dark.

Alexander pulled me into his arms in the dream and kissed me with a strength I knew was down-played to keep from hurting me. I fit my body to his and giggled when he lifted me into his arms before carrying me to a black tablecloth he had laid on the ground. He placed me on it and my senses became hyperaware. He pulled me back into the kiss and he leaned over me, pushing my back into the dirt under the tablecloth before wrapping his arms around me and fitting my body back together to his.

"I do." I whispered before I lifted my neck up to him, waiting for the bite that would change me. I was ready for it. He wrapped his hand in a fist around the ruby necklace and drug his hands down every curve of my body before I jerked awake. I kept gasping for air and everyone that was here with me, along with a stewardess, kept asking if I was okay. "I-I-I-I'm fine!"

Trevor still had his arms around me and I pressed my face into his chest before shuddering. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I blushed. I couldn't very well tell them I had nearly had a sex dream. It would be humiliating if they tried to drag out who it was about.

"What did you dream about then?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

I tried to think of a lie. "Well...it was sort of a nightmare. It started out so happy. I was swimming in the ocean and I saw some fish. I followed them under the water and by the time I needed air, I couldn't find my way back up..."

"Aww. Poor thing." The stewardess said in a maternal way. "It's okay dear. It was just a dream. I could bring you a book to read to get your mind off it."

"No. That's okay." I mumbled. A book might be the opposite of helpful. There might be names or situations in the book that might remind me.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need anything." She went to help someone else.

Alexander put a hand on my shoulder. "You slept for a long time. Don't worry. We'll be landing in an hour."

"Really? I slept the whole flight?"

"Look out the window." Alexander whispered.

I turned around and gasped. We were just beginning to see the Romanian countryside. "It's beautiful..."

Alexander looked back out the window and in a soft voice whispered, "Welcome to Romania."


	4. Wedding preparations

**I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS STORY! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE! PLEASE ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

_Alexander looked back out the window and in a soft voice whispered, "Welcome to Romania."_

Within the hour, we were walking through the small airport. Getting everything in a cab van and heading for the main road took all of twenty minutes. It was a very vast piece of land but it was very scarce of buildings and houses. The main road was the only one made of actual asfault. The rest were made of dirt. It was like something out of an old fashioned movie. It was so beautiful.

We passed by a town square that was filled with little shops and cafes. There was a beautiful park right by the square by the hill that overlooked the ocean. I began to feel warm in the cab due to how hot it was outside. I slipped off my jacket. It was hot even wearing a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry it's so hot." Mrs. Sterling apologized. "We've been having a dry spell. It's suposed to rain today and stop by nightfall. It'll put the temperature to a reasonable degree."

I smiled politely and went back to staring at the countryside in awe. Even Trevor looked amazed with the scenery. I had expected the Sterlings to live in a mansion. Boy was I wrong. They lived in a castle! It was extensive and beautifully kept. There was even a pond to the side of it with a wooden bridge over it. I felt Trevor take my hand and I smiled at him before bouncing in my seat in anticipation. The van pulled in front of the large double doors and a long line of men and women dressed in uniforms came out.

Mr. Sterling smiled proudly at his home. "I welcome you all to the Sterling Estate. Those are our butlers and maids." We all climbed out and huddled together. "Leave the luggage. I'll have someone bring everything in for you. Miss. Hildeguard will show you to your rooms."

Two guards at the doors opened them up for us and we all walked into a grand open room with a massive sterling silver shandalier above us with rubies on it that looked just like the one I wore. It looked a lot like the mansion in Dullsville from the inside only granduer and with more room. A maid, who I guessed to be Miss. Hildeguard, told us to follow her up the grand staircase. She was a thin, tall woman with grey hair and a very pointed nose. She didn't look friendly at all. She gave me the willies.

I tried to tell if any of the hired help were vampires or not. It was hard to tell honestly. Everyone was pale. Even Trevor, the tannest of us all, looked pale right now. It must have something to do with where we are. Miss. Hildeguard pointed out my room and Trevors before leaving. They were right next to eachother. We smiled at eachother before walking in.

Mine was large with wooden walls and hardwood floors. There was yellowed lace curtains on the only window and the large bed had a blood red canopy over it with matching covers. There was a table with two chairs, a vanity, a dresser, a wardrobe, a bookshelf and two night stands made of the same dark wood. A giant red rug took up a large portion of the room in front of the bed. On the far side of the room, there was a fireplace with a black bearskin rug in front of it. I sat my purse on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

Before I could even blink, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in?" I asked. Not sure how it worked. Jameson walked in. "Jameson!"

I ran to him and gave him a hug that might have broken something considering the fact he wasn't a vampire. "I had to say hello Miss. Raven. I was thrilled to hear you'd be coming to stay with us for a while."

"This is so great! You have no idea how exciting this is for me!"

"Who is the young lad with you?"

"You are aware of the fact Alexander and I broke up right?"

"Yes. I'm helping with the wedding preparations for the young master and Miss. Luna."

"Well, his name is Trevor and he's sort of my boyfriend."

He smiled without so much as a hint of sadness. "I'm glad to see the young master find who he's ment to be with and it's good to know you have too Miss. Raven."

I beemed up at him before Trevor knocked on the door frame before walking in. "Hello."

"Trevor, this is Jameson. He's the butler. I think you remember him."

"I do. It's nice to see you again." He shook Jameson's hand before coming to stand beside me.

"Well I must be off to cook your breakfasts. The Sterlings have already gone to their rooms to get comfortable before the sun comes up." He bowed his head and left the room.

"It's disturbing to think of the fact they'll be sleeping in coffins. It would freak me out." Trevor shuddered.

I blushed when I remembered all the times I slept in Alexander's coffin with him. "It's not so bad..."

His eyes widened but he smiled. "I figured. You're so the type to try it out. This place is huge."

"I know. It's so beautiful. I am so syked to be here." I jumped when I said the word syked and fell back on my bed. I jerked to my feet when another knock came. "Come in."

"I've just come to deliver your luggage Miss. Madison. Your luggage is in your room Mr. Mitchell on the bed." A butler said, putting my bags on the bed before excusing himself.

"Can you believe this place? Butlers and maids and all that?" I asked. "But you're probably used to it rich boy." I said and kicked him in the butt.

"Acutally, for your information, I never had a butler or a maid. I clean my room myself thank you."

I laughed and Jameson came in to tell us it was sunrise and we could eat. Jameson had lined the massive wooden table with so much food, I wasn't sure how we'd eat it. For hours, we ate, laughed, talked, and watched a few movies in the only room with electric, the den. After a while, we began to get bored. We still had at least two hours before sundown so Jameson recomended taking a walk on the Sterling grounds.

"Good idea." I said, jumping up and slipping on my shoes. "Wait. Isn't it raining?"

"No Miss. Raven. It stopped raining an hour ago. It's a nice temperature outsite. You both can take a trip into town and buy some suveniers something. Just remember to get back before sunset. The Maxwells are coming to meet you."

"Sure thing." Trevor said, smiling. The guards let us out. Compared to the castle, it was blindingly bright outside. But Jameson was right about the comfortable temperature.

"Wow..." Once again, the scenery took my breath away. "Let's walk to the town square. I'd love to look through their shops."

"Or we could go see the ocean. If it's warm enough maybe we could swim." Trevor offered.

"But we don't have any bathing suits."

"If it turns out to be warm water, we'll buy bathing suits in town."

I smiled. "Alright. Deal." I took his hand and we ran for the edge of the cliff. There was a slope but I knew we'd have to find a safer way down. We ended up finding some stone steps a little ways closer to town and we ran to the sandy shore. The water looked warm as it swayed to and from the shore. I slipped off my shoes and stepped in the water. "It feels great! Get in!"

"What about bathing suits?"

I threw off my skirt and shirt and jumped into the water in my bra and underwear. "Forget bathing suits!"

He laughed and started stripping to his boxers. The water swayed over me when he jumped in the water and I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Are you sure you're not freaked out to be in the water."

"Huh?" What is he talking about?

"Remember? Your drowning dream..."

Oh! "Oh...that. Ya. I'm fine. I like the ocean too much to quit swimming in it because of a bad dream."

"Alright." He laughed. "Just don't follow a school of fish or something." I hit him in the gut for that jibe and ducked underwater. I did end up seeing a school of fish but I was smart enough not to go after them. Why did I make up that stupid lie? All I would have had to say to get everyone off my back is 'I don't wanna talk about it'.

I felt myself being pulled above the water all of a sudden. Trevor crashed his lips into mine and pulled us both underwater. I began to panic as my relfex actions forced me to breath in the water. I pushed Trevor away and shot towards the surface. We both shot to the surface at the same time. "Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted between coughs.

He picked me up and started hitting my back to get the water out of my lungs. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd freak out like that!" He looked scared to death.

After I had calmed down, I smiled, red faced. "It's okay." I kissed his lips and he smiled this goofey grin.

He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me out of the water. "We need to get back to the castle before sundown." We both put on our clothes and headed for the castle.

When we showed up sopping wet, Jameson looked alarmed. "Did you both fall in the water?"

"No. We went swimming." I said with a huge smile.

"Okay..." He seemed confused as to why we'd wanna ruin our clothes by going swimming. "There's a women's bathroom and a men's bathroom across from your rooms. Please hurry, it's almost sundown."

Within fifteen minutes, we were both washed, dressed, and waiting in the main room for the Sterlings to wake up. "Will it be uncomfortable for you?" Trevor asked after a few minutes.

"Will what be uncomfortable?"

"Being here to see your ex boyfriend's feonce and having to be all friendly with Luna."

"It won't be hard. I really want to be Luna's friend. I'm in love with you, not Alexander, remember?"

Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door and soft footsteps on the stairs. The sun had set ten minutes ago. The Sterlings came down the stairs and the Maxwells came through the front door.

"Welcome Leona and Gregory." Mrs. Sterling said with flourish to her guests. "It's so nice of you to come. Everyone. I'd love for you to meet Raven Madison and Trevor Mitchell. We're keeping them here until it's safe for them to return home. Ella Sterling is looking for us and them as well."

Greetings were kept short. Luna looked thrilled to see me. She had a pink box with a black bow in her hand. She threw it in Jagger's arms (who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here) and gave me a big hug.

"Raven! It's so nice to see you again! I've got a present for you!"

"It's great to see you too." I gasped. "Too tight..."

"Oops." She giggled and let go before giving Trevor a hug. "It's great to see you too Trevie! Hasn't it been forever?" She started jumping up and down like a child before throwing herself in Alexander's arms.

She looked at him the same way Mr. Sterling looked at his wife. With absolute love. Alexander, on the other hand, looked distracted. Jagger threw the box back into Luna's hands who presented it to me. "I was so excited about you coming that I rushed right out and bought you this. Don't worry. It's not the same color as the box."

I laughed and pulled back the lid. It was a silk black dress that went almost to my angles. It was short sleeved but the sleeves were crocheted. There was a little red sash on it that tied in a bow in the front right under the chest. "It's beautiful Luna. Thank you so much." It was the prettiest dress I had ever seen.

"Thanks. I thought you could wear it to dinner tonight."

"We're going to dinner?" I looked at Alexander.

"Yes. This is sort of a big deal to have everyone together since it happens not very often. The Maxwells want to drive us to the next town to eat at one of their favorite restaraunts." Alexander said, smiling at Luna.

"About that..." Luna said quietly. "We wanted to eat out but it turns out that restaraunt is closed for the winter holidays because the owners are on vacation. We were thinking of just eating here and hanging around."

Mr. Sterling smiled warmly for once at everyone. "That sounds splendid. Let's all go to the east drawing room for tea while we wait for Jameson and the chef to cook us a feast."

Everyone laughed (except for me, feeling out of place) and started walking towards a set of double doors to the left of the front door. I don't know why they call it a drawing room. It just looked like a regular room filled with couches and bookshelves and a table and chairs set big enough to fit us all. I didn't get the conversations the adults were having very well. I didn't even get the teen's conversations. It was all about the stock exchange in Romania and their political views and something about teen Vogue. Who the heck is Vogue?

Everything was completely out of my comprehention level until Luna brought up the wedding. It was like someone turned on a switch. The Maxwells and the Sterlings both flew into talk of location and the dress Luna would wear. It seemed to me that a covanent ceremony was taken as seriously as an actual wedding in Romania. Apparently the whole town was coming since no one would have to be bitten. Only a few people were concerned at all that it was taking place in a graveyard. The Sterlings were using the excuse of wanting all their relatives present. Including the ones who had passed on.

"I was hoping you would be my maid of honor Raven." Luna dragged me into the conversation.

As wierded out as I was to hear people talk so seriously about something so archaic, I was flattered that Luna wanted me to be a part of the celebration. "Wow. What an honor..."

"It'll be great!" She gushed. "We can both wear beautiful dresses and spend a ton of time together planning everything. We need to plan a bridal shower, Oh! And a bachelorette party!"

I tuned her out as she began talking with her mother. How could someone my age be getting married already? She was still in school. Even Alexander, who had graduated already, was a little too young to marry. I noticed that Alexander never bothered to make himself part of the conversation and no one tried to drag him in either. He just stared into space. I guessed that the covenent ceremony was planned entirely by the bride's parents and all the groom had to do was show up. A lot like a regular wedding.

I wasn't sure if it was a wise idea but I decided I might as well push my luck since everyone was putting forth such an effort to be nice to me. "What do you think Alexander? Should the wedding take place at the cemetary by the seaside or the one more inland by the next town?" I hadn't seen either cemetary yet but I'd be sure to check them both out next chance I get.

Everyone stared at me for a second, dumbstruck then turned to Alexander to see his reaction. He look startled, like he was caught spacing out during a pop quiz and he was being scolded. "Um...I prefer the sea..." He said in a quiet voice. I almost felt bad for calling attention to him. What if people kept asking his opinion.

Luna smilled dreamily at him. "I love the sea. It would be beautiful to hear the waves in the background during the wedding."

"I agree!" Mrs. Sterling jumped in and started discussing music selections for the walk down the aisle and the reception feast with Mrs. Maxwell.

I felt so out of depth here. Even Trevor and I hadn't gotten to the point where we felt ready to do anything past kissing and they were already marrying eachother. I almost shuddered when I imagined what a vampire honeymoon was like. Did vampires reproduct the same way. I sensed they did but I let my imagination run away with me all the same.

It wasn't long before we were sitting at the dinner table and eating. It was as silent as the grave during dinner. The Maxwells and the Sterlings ate with tiny bites using certain silverware for each. I tried to do the same as did Trevor. As soon as the dinner plates were cleared, everyone jumped back into the conversation animatedly. Within a fifteen minute time after dinner, the Maxwells left. It was already one in the morning.

I yawned but I wanted to stay up as long as the Sterlings did and just sleep the day away so I wouldn't want to sleep when they were awake. Trevor yawned too which caused me to yawn. Mrs. Sterling laughed. "Why don't you both go sleep. You're not used to staying up at night and sleeping during the day. I promise we don't wind."

"Are you sure. We can manage a few more hours." I said.

"Ya. I got at least two hours in me." Trevor mumbled before yawning again.

"I insist. Sleep is best now. It's time for Alexander to continue his college course lessons and my husband and myself fancied a stroll through the garden."

"Alexander is taking college classes?" I asked. I honestly didn't know. I wondered if it was his idea or if his parents were forcing him to.

"Yes. He's so bright, it wouldn't be fair to stiffle his genious by making him quit school alltogether. I hope you both have pleasant dreams. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants."

She said the word casually, like it was routine for her to call them that. She obviously was brought up by someone who had actual servants and never got around to stop calling them that. We said goodnight and walked up the large staircase. We stopped outside my bedroom door and Trevor looked around to see if any of the hired help was around before sweeping me into his arms. After a five minute makeout fest, we pulled apart, desperate for air.

"Tonight was..." He struggled for a word.

"Interesting?" I asked.

"Ya. That sums it up I guess...I love you." He mumbled the last three words before kissing me again with gusto. I felt my back touch the wall and my face turned red in embarassment when a tapestry fell on us.

"Crap!" I whispered. "Don't let it rip!"

After the tapestry was gently put back on the wall, we waved shyly before backing into our rooms. I decided to try on the dress Luna gave me before bed. It really did fit like glove. It was beautiful. I wonder if Luna plans for me to wear it as her maid of honor. I took off the dress and put on my red nightdress before climbing in bed.

The red covers were warm and soft as velvet. Maybe they were velvet. The night had turned cold and I was glad for the fire someone had started in the fireplace for me. I watched the ceiling as the light from the fireplace made shapes on the walls and ceiling. It was soothing and sort of hypnotic. It wasn't long before I was in a deep, trance-like sleep.


	5. The truth comes out

**I LURVE THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU DO TOO! DISCLAIMER: **

**I OWN NOTHING...*SNIFFS PATHETICALLY***

**ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

My dreams, like the one I had on the plane, were very strange. I was lost in the woods wearing the dress Luna gave me. Thorns kept ripping the dress as they snagged. I began to get really scared when all the noise in the forest suddenly stopped. It was ominious. I froze where I was and closed my eyes tight, trying to get my bearings. All of a sudden, a twig snapped behind me. My breath hitched as I slowly turned towards the sound.

All my fears vanished when I saw that it was Alexander. He had a friendly smile on. "Hey Raven..."

"Hey Alexander...I think I got lost. Do you know how to get back to the main road?"

"Ya. It's just down the path a little." He took my hand and started leading me deeper into the dark of the forest. "I told you not to wonder off. If you don't hurry, we'll be late for the ceremony."

"Luna looked amazing in her dress. You'll be blown away when you see her. I love weddings. Well... just gothic weddings."

He smiled. "Me too..."

His smile sent an electric jolt through me as he turned to face me. I stared helplessly into his eyes and my feet would no longer move. "..."

"Is everything alright Raven?" He looked confused but pleased all the same with how I was staring at him.

Without any warning on my part or his, I latched onto him, my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss that made my spine shake. Something in the back of my mind told me this was wrong but I chose to ignore it. All I could focus on was his hands all over me and his lips on mine. Suddenly, the dress was ripped off and the dream progressed to a stage that I had never even thought of. Part of me knew it was a dream. But the dream felt so real. Everything around me felt real. The grass my back was against, the feel of the wind, the full moon in the sky, the warmth, the desire...

My body reached out for something but before I could grasp it, I woke in a cold sweat in my room at the castle. The sun was shining through the thin curtains. I almost screamed when I saw a red box on my bed, thinking it was an animal until my eyes focused. After my breathing calmed down, I picked up the long rectangular box and pulled back the lid. There was a single red rose on the inside. I picked up the card, expecting it to be from Trevor.

_I know you've been dreaming about me. _

_I can hear you whispering my name in your sleep. _

_I'd like to talk about this little obsession you have with me. _

_Meet me in the tower at sunset._

_-Alexander_

_P.S. No one must know. I think you understand._

I nearly screamed again. No! He knows! How can he know? He had super hearing and his room is directly above mine on the third floor. That was obviously a factor. Have I really been calling his name in my sleep? Did Trevor hear me? Did I whisper Alexander's name silently on the plane too? I hoped not because his parents would have been able to hear me too. They never gave anything away...

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I yelled a little too loud. I hope I didn't wake any sleeping vampires.

Trevor came in and shut the door behind him. "Good. You're awake. You slept the whole day. I was worried. You were in such a deep state of sleep, no one could wake you. It scared me senseless. I thought you had slipped into a coma. Alexander told me he heard you making noises before he went to bed and not to worry. I never heard anything."

I stared at him in shock. Alexander had purposely told him to check on me so he'd hear me say his name. How could he do that? I knew no one would believe me. Alexander had been careful to disguise his handwriting on the card. My mind began to spin. Nothing seemed plausable. Could I be imagining everything. I put the lid on the rose box and crumbled up the note while Trevor stoked the fire for me.

I stood, trying to shake the dream from my mind. I hated to admit it, but it had been a good dream for me. A very good dream. Now that I was awake, it seemed more like a nightmare. I walked slowly towards Trevor and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I love you...so much...no one else..." I whispered.

He laughed nervously. "You say it like you're trying to convince yourself."

I tried to get rid of the pain in my voice. "Don't be silly. I know I love only you. I just wanna make sure you know that. I need you to leave while I dress."

"Aww man! And I wanted a front row seat!" He snapped his fingers on his right hand and winced, forgetting they had once been fractured and he needed to be careful a while longer.

"Don't be stupid. Out! Out!" He pretended to pout while I pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

I put on a black velvet skirt and a red velvet shirt with black flats and a random aray of jewelry, accessories, and red lipstick. When I opened the door, Trevor was standing against the wall across from my room tapping his foot in faux impatience. "You said I slept the whole day away...how long was I asleep?"

"Let's put it this way, the sun is setting right now."

"Yikes. I'm sorry. You must've been really bored."

"Not really. Jameson took me into town and I bought you a present."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "What you get me?"

He pulled out a ring box and my eyes went wide. "I've been listening to everyone talk about Luna and Alexander's wedding and it really got me thinking. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I hope you like it. Their ring selection is pitiful here."

I laughed nervously as he pulled back the lid. It was a delicate white gold band with a saphire jewel surrounded by a small diamond on each point. I made a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a cry. "Wow..." I said lightheadedly. "Wow, wow, wow..." I kept mumbling as he slid it on my ring finger.

He smiled in a type of satisfaction I didn't know he felt about being with me. "It looks like it belongs there." He looked at me in hopeful expectation. Probably wanting a response besides 'wow'.

I kissed him deeply before mumbling against his lips, "Yes."

We stood there in the same kiss for a while until we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart in embarassment. It was Luna. "Hey guys. Sorry to interupt but Jameson was saying something about teaching him the rules of soccer. He hates sports and he feels he should get more into them so he can watch them on tv with Alexander and have a clue what he's seeing."

"I guess that's my cue." Trevor smiled and gave me a quick peck before walking off with Luna. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said behind me.

"See you then." I smiled and stood there with a smile on my face.

The smile left when I remembered who was waiting for me in the tower. There was a problem with his request. I had no idea where the tower was. I started walking towards the main stairs and went to the third floor. Right at the top of the steps, there was an arch. He obviously planned for me to get lost. Hanging on a torch was another red rose. I picked it up and walked through the arch. There was a winding staircase at the end of the hall. Another red rose was on the first step. I picked it up as well and headed up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a single door, a red rose was on the doorknob. In anger, I snatched the rose up and swung the door open with so much force, I startled myself. Alexander was standing casually against the wall across from the door. There was no windows at all. He had another red rose in his hand. "You found me." He whispered.

"Where do you think you get off?" I didn't bother to keep my voice down as I threw the roses to the side. No one would hear us in here. Alexander held up a hand before I could continue.

"Shut the door if you plan to yell. A maid might hear us and think we're up to something." His smile told me he got a kick out of the idea of people thinking I'm trying to seduce the groom. Or in our case, the groom seducing me.

I shut the door and flew back into my tyraid."How could you do this to me? Do Trevor? To Luna? To Everyone! I don't know how you know about my dreams but you better start explaining or I'll tell everyone about what you're doing!"

"Be reasonable Raven. We both know no one will believe you." Alexander wasn't in a cruel mood. He looked like this meeting was vital to him as he tried to calm me down.

"I'm being seduced by a soon to be married man that I have absolutely no feelings for and you want me to be reasonable?" I whispered incredulously.

"I wouldn't say you had _no_ feelings for me at all..."

"Just tell me how you know about my dreams and how much you know?"

"I know that you dreamed of me with lust on the plane. I know you had the same type of dream last night..."

"You didn't tell me how you know that..." I whispered dangerously.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is-"

"Of course it matters! Tell me right now!"

He started to walk towards me and I backed up to the door. He reached out and held up the ruby necklace. "I...bought this from Madame Ezral."

"What is it?"

"It's not a ruby. It's a blood crystal. It...alters the way you think and dream...it makes you dream of falling in love with a vampire."

My blood froze. He searched my eyes for something and when he didn't find it, he grabbed my upper arms and gave me a shake. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" My voice made me sound extremely vulnerable. He closed his eyes and sighed, like he was trying to stay patient with me. I stared in his eyes, trying to decide if he was about to go psyco like all those times a few months ago. He seemed to be in control. His eyes were a warm chocolate color, his face was flushed from a very recient feeding. "I-I don't understand."

"Can't you see Raven? I'm in love with you." And with that, he crashed our lips together.


	6. Author's Note

**HELLO READERS.**

**I KNOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT DUE TO SERIOUS TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES OF MY COMPUTER, I WILL BE UNABLE TO PUT CHAPTER UPDATES FOR ANY OF MY STORIES EXCEPT FOR MY NEW GHOST HUNT STORY: 'MAI'S THE ONE'.**

**I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR ANY INCONVIENIENCE THIS MIGHT CAUSE.**

**~NOSANITY 1~**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AFTER COMPLETELY NEGLECTING THIS VAMPIRE KISSES SEQUEL, I'VE REALIZED AFTER RE-READING THE FIRST STORY AND ITS SEQUEL THAT ONE OF THE CHAPTERS IS MISSING! D:**

**I WAS FREAKED OUT CAUSE I'M SURE EVERYONE HAS NOTICED AND I PROMISE TO FIX THE PROBLEM A.S.A.P.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE ISN'T TOO UPSET WITH THE LONG WAIT. :(**

**COMING SOON:**

**THE LION THE LAMB AND THE SOCCER SNOB THE SEQUEL**

**!REVISED!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**!VEEEERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

If you have any questions about specific stories, look below for what plans I have for it:

"ALL ALONE" - This story will no longer be updated and will be deleted within the next one to two days so if anyone wants to take the story off my hands and continue it, you are welcome and must contact me within the next few days before it is deleted.

"DISCOVERING AMAYA" - This story I still believe will be continued once my Ouran obsession comes back. That might take a while so if anyone wants to continue this or any of the stories I said I might not continue for me, just message and I'll email all the chapters to you.

"DOUBLE D STANDS UP" - I am still on the rocks with this one. Not only has the desire to finish this story left me but I have absolutely no idea what I could write about to make this story more interesting. It's a very dull story and kind of just drifts along without too much drama. I attempted to make the story more targeted for an older audience by making the characters older and older looking but the story still seems kidish to me. This one is also up for grabs if you want to make it your own.

"MAI'S THE ONE: THE SEQUEL" - For a very long time this story captured my attention and I was diligent about updating chapters on the first story and this sequel but I have also lost a small amount of desire for it. One of the main reasons for that is that so much has happened between Mai and Naru that I don't know what else could go on that would truely suprise the reader short of making them sexually active (which I don't want to do). I will not offer this story to anyone else because I am almost positive I will continue it soon.

"Mailbu New Moon" - This one was really supposed to be my golden series. I was going to write all four books in the POV of the Hannah Montana characters so it's a shame I couldn't find the will to continue. My computer often has trouble and after writing about five chapters for this story to add on to what you see, the computer malfunctioned and the hardrive had to be wiped clean. That was a major downer and I know I could never make it the way it was so I sort of gave up the fight there. If I were to offer this story, I'd have to offer Malibu Twilight so i will not be offering it.

"NEVER LET GO" - This was supposed to be my awareness piece. To show readers that terrible things like this really happen. It was supposed to cover Terrorism and even Sex Trafficking. Since the flame died with this one (mostly because the topics it featured were just dang depressing) I put it aside at the time to focus on the Malibu Twilight series. If anyone wants to continue it, it is also up for grabs.

"NOT ANOTHER MITCHEL FAN STORY" - This was the longest chaptered story I have ever attempted to write and the topic was very easy to write about because at the time I was in love with Mitchel Musso (not even remotely an overstatement. I was hooked.) When I finally snapped out of my Mitchel fantasy that lasted almost four years and found out what true love really is (In my case it was very very painful), the will to finish this story seemed both childish and pointless so I very maturely pushed it to the side. This story has a very completed plot almost thanks to the many chapters I have written. If anyone wants this, it should be very easy to finish.

"SQUIDWARD'S LIFE" - This story was just me trying to get back at the guy who created Spongebob. Squidward was never able to catch a break so I gave him one. It is basically completed in a sense and doesn't need to be continued. If you disagree and would like to see it live on, message and you can have it.

"TAKE MY SPIRIT AWAY" - I had really been in a fantasy mood the day I had posted what little of this story I had posted. It was supposed to be a very romantic and adventurous story so I am very sorry I never continued it. Also up for grabs.

"THE LION, THE LAMB AND THE SOCCER SNOB THE SEQUEL" - I am very proud of this story because of it's plot and response by the readers. It was very fun to write and I almost wrote more but some stuff went on at the time. And on top of that, there was a chapter mix up and one of the chapters was deleted. D: I won't be giving this one away.

"I'LL TRY" - Has been deleted because it had a very poor response and I did not like it after the first couple days.

I hope everyone will enjoy the stories I have finished and will finish soon. :)


End file.
